fireball_all_star_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Denise
Princess Denise is the princess of the evington kingdom and a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Denise's in-game rival is Visalth. Biography THE BLACK HEART PRINCESS Half Human and Half Dragon, Princess Denise is the princess of the evington kingdom. Before she became the official princess of the evington kingdom, she was once raised by Dragon gods that taught her the martial arts of a dragon, Her body can sense the heat of a normal human being actually falling in love for them, However her day came to her when she met The One in Red and has been falling in love ever since. She has been kidnapped many times by Mahroe many times as her hero will always save her. Arcade Opening Princess Denise is seen sitting in her throne as she senses something about a new villain being out there ready to conquer the world, she sets out to find and defeat various foes that get into her way. Rival *'Name: 'Visalth *'Reason: '''Princess Denise walks to the rival room and flips forward and looks at her in-game rival, Visalth. Visalth asks her what she's doing? Princess denise responded that she is looking for the enemy first, before visalth could speak, denise senses her heat knowing she also is a dragon, Denise gets angry seeing thinking shes a better dragon than she does, visalth knows this then growls as well, the two get into a argument and fight for the better dragon. *'Connection: Princess Denise and Visalth have dragon forms as their final form. Denise turning into the "Black Dragon" while Visalth into the "Hinotama Dragon". Princess Denise can gain access to her first form of the Dragon form called "Dragon Princess" which turns her more to the dragon side than the human side while visalth can not. Visalth has more various forms she can use while Denise has lesser forms. Visalth's Dragon form is based off of "The 2014 Gemmy Airblown Dragon" and Denise's dragon form is based off a "Dark Dragon" or another character named "Andre The Dragon". Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'My latest meal: '''Denise leans forward licking her lips saying "You're bones must taste good" *'You shall be mine!: 'Denise spins in a circle on one foot smiling and laughing *'Princesses Curse: 'Denise's Dragon tail pops out behind her then hides it away blushing Quotes *'When Selected **"May the dragon be with you!"' **"Oh yeah!" **"It is now my time to fight!" *'Pre-Match' **'"Wanna fight a Dragon?" *'Item Pick up' **'"Ooh shiny!" **"What's this?" **"Haha! im liking this one!" **"Got something for ya!" *'Special Attack' **"Taste the Tail!" *'Successful KO' **"Got'cha!" **"Get outta here!" **"Dragon's Curse" **"Sorry about that!" **"Who's next?" *'Respawn' **"Now you're getting under my scail!" **"What's with you against dragons!" **"Guess who's back!" **"You better run!" **"You better run sider!" (When Baxter is present) *'Taunt' **"Who said girls aren't allowed to fight!" **"Try that again!" *'Support Character' **"Alright! Go get them!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"DRAGON PRINCESS!!!!!, Come here!!!!, Hehe! Get ready for my breath! RAWWRGHH!!!!!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 3/10 *Dash Speed: 7/10 *Step Speed: 5/10 *Jump Height: 10/10 *Double Jump Height: 10/10 *Flying Speed: 7/10 *Weak Attack: Princess Slap - Denise slaps with her back hand. *Strong Attack: Dragon's Claw - Denise slashes with dragon influenced claw. *Range Attack: Wing Flap - Denise's dragon wings come out from her back as she thrusts a huge wave forward. *Dash Attack: Denise Bomber - Denise hops off the ground and thrusts her hip forward into the opponent. *Jump Attack: Black Bites - Denise does a rotating fast kick from her foot with black magic *Special Attack: Tail Stab - Denise turns around and makes her tail come out thrusting out long stabbing opponents. *Weak Combo: Princess Gates - Denise slaps the opponent various of times with her backhand before finishing it was a strong push. *Strong Combo: Dragon Dance - Denise slashes with her claw then teleports, She teleports behind the opponent and hits them with her foot and finally knees the opponent in the gut. *Blocking: Wing Shield - Denise's wings appear out from her back as it blocks her for protection. *Counter: Slither Strike - Denise crawls behind the opponent slowly and strikes with her tail coming out of her dress. *Guard Break: Dragon Fist - Denise's hand turns into a Dragon's arm and punches through the opponent's guard, stunning them. *Support Character: Mahlarez - Mahlarez, Mahroe's daughter appears infront of Denise as she goes to the nearest opponent and does "Kurtle Kick" at the opponent. Mahlarez is a Anti-Hero in the game too btw. *Ultimate Special: Dragon Breath: Denise transforms into her Dragon Princess form, If the button is pressed again denise will transform into her Dragon form and blow out fire from her mouth at the opponent. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Hit Me: '''Princess Denise appears out of a gothic heart and says "Are you gonna hit hard!" Winning Screen *'You lost to a princess:' Princess Denise twirls around smiling and poses infront of the camera. Losing Screen *'Fallen Princess: '''Denise knees down having both hands on her face. Results Screen *Win: Grows dragon wings as she looks at the camera smiling *Lose: Looking down like she is upset. Costumes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball Studios